


Hiraeth

by jinyien



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, blonde mark will be there too, but it'll get better at the end, but they'll end up together, chapter 2 will be a mix of a LOT of sadness and pining, confused jinyoung, friends with benefits yugbam, mark is too, park jinyoung is whipped, space stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyien/pseuds/jinyien
Summary: Hiraeth, it's a beautiful word, it means a longing for home or a person. It's what Jinyoung felt every time Mark is away from him. Of course, Mark didn't know that even Jinyoung himself didn't know that sometimes. Jinyoung's not sure what he feels for Mark. Sure he HATES the fact that the redhead works with Jackson because that guy is too flirty with any fucking thing that moves (Jaebeom mocks him for his annoyance), and maybe he dreams about him all the time but he's not sure. Of course, it doesn't help that they're both a part of an elite space force, which means that they're both super busy. But Jinyoung knows about one thing, he hates being away from Mark. He can't stand it.So imagine his luck when Mark leaves for an urgent mission which may take months at an end. Jinyoung then is quite sure that Mark took all of his happiness with him.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I'm posting after ages and that it's not a continuation of any of my older stuff, so I'm sorry! I had some personal issues and so I was not in the best mental space for a long time and that affected my writing as well. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this 2 shot!

For as long as he could remember, the night sky had always captivated Jinyoung. Every night he would sneak onto the tall oak tree by his window, climb down it and run to the vast lake in the valley near his house. The tall mountains surrounding the lake made it seem like his own secret hideaway. Jinyoung loved the way the night sky reflected onto the calm waters, making it seem like a gleaming portal to the heavens above. He would sit down onto the soft tufts of grass and look up at the sky, smiling gently. He adored the way various shades of deep blue and purple streaked across the sky, amalgamating into a Van Gogh painting-like sight. Looking at the star littered sky made him feel a rush of peace that trickled through his body, making him go into a state of complete tranquility.

 

Jinyoung grinned as he trudged through the sparse forest, trekking downhill as he headed towards the lake. He held onto the straps of his backpack, where he had stored some supplies for the night, like food, water, and his tent. He could see the lake through the trees, sparkling in the starlight. Jinyoung took a big breath of relief as he reached the shore, taking in his surroundings. It was a night of the new moon, so the sky shone with more stars than usual. Red, blue, orange, yellow and white stars twinkled in the sky merrily. Humming, he set his bag down, taking out his tent. As he set the tent up, he focused in on the gentle sounds of the water lapping against the shore and the breeze whispering through the trees. Jinyoung closed his eyes, tipping his head back, letting the wind waft through his hair, soothing his nerves down.

 

“Wow, I haven’t seen you for quite some time, what has it been? Two days??” said a voice, interrupting the brunette’s calm.

 

Jinyoung jumped, letting out a yelp. He stood up straight, scowling at the figure standing by the shore with his feet in the water.

 

“Mark. What the fuck are you doing here? Jaebeom told me that you wouldn’t be here tonight ugh,” he grumbled, plopping down onto a boulder.

 

“Wow Jinyoungie, so sour, do you really hate me that much? I enjoy my time here as much as you, you know. It calms me down, helps me to de-stress from my job. You know how difficult my job is, don’t you? Plus, it’s always a bonus if I see you here,” Mark said grinning, with his head tilted back towards the younger.

 

Jinyoung’s face warmed at the elder’s words.

 

“I-I don’t hate you,”

 

“Don’t you? You always look so displeased whenever you see me, with that annoyed little pout on your face. It’s been the same for the nine years we’ve known each other. Not that I mind, you look adorable whenever you pout, you know,” Mark said chuckling, his head still tilted towards Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung felt his blush deepen as he sputtered, eyes big as he looked at the elder. The starlight made it seem like little flames licked the other’s hair, the light bathing his face in a soft glow as it extenuated his sharp, yet soft features and his brown eyes glimmered brightly as he smiled at the brunette. Jinyoung felt his heart lurch painfully as he forced his eyes to look the other way, his face still flushed red.

 

“S-shut up. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t hate you, you’re just annoying,” he muttered.

 

Mark sniggered, pulling the sleeves of his white hoodie to his elbows as he walked towards Jinyoung. He sat down on the grass in front of the younger, looking up at him. Jinyoung gulped as his heart flip-flopped in his chest erratically. The redhead’s smile making his mind blank out and go haywire. He pulled his out his communicator and began to type furiously.

 

_Me:_

_Jae – fucking – beom – WHY THE ABSOLUTE FUCK DID YOU LIE TO ME???????_

_Balding Man:_

_????????_

_Me:_

_YOU TOLD ME THAT MARK WOULDN’T BE HERE TODAY BUT HE IS. I’M GOING TO FUCKING SKIN YOU ALIVE WHEN I SEE YOU TOMORROW_

_Balding Man:_

_Oh, that hehehe, listen man I did this for your own good, confess to him already it’s been nine fucking years, and don’t you deny that you like him, you pretend that he annoys you but you treat him like one of your best friends, plus not to mention the fact that you talk about him 24x7…. it’s really fucking annoying, and the cherry on top is that you’re irrationally jealous of Jackson because they work together lmaoooooo (also I hate seeing you both flirt whenever we see him, it’s gross), also you’re 23 act like it._

_Me:_

_SHUTF THE FUCJ UPSDJSDNK I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN’T WANT TO SEE HIM FOR A FEW DAYS BC MY FEELINGS ARE A MESS. I KEEP EMBARRASSING MYSELF_

_Me:_

_I SWEAR I WILL STEAL ALL OF YOUR CATS AND HIDE THEM SOMEWHERE YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO FIND THEM YOU BALDING ASSHOLE_

_Balding Man:_

_. Too far. Just u wait, I’m going to end you for dragging my cats into this. xxx_

“So, how did cussing out Jaebeom go?”

 

Jinyoung almost dropped his communicator, squeaking in surprise. Mark let out a soft laugh, looking at him almost fondly, his hair ruffling up in the wind.

 

“Eumph-”

 

“What was that love?” Mark asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

Jinyoung gulped once more, shoving his communicator into his bag. He turned his attention back to the skies, his eyes fixed on the majestic garnet planet dominating the night sky. Jinyoung sighed, he loved looking at the ringed planet; despite it not being much larger than both of their moons up in the night sky, it always stole his attention. It’s swirling atmosphere and light glow making it seem like a glinting ruby.

 

“What do you think the night sky was like in our old solar system? From the Earth? We don’t even have any of the pictures left, the only thing left are paintings, but I don’t think they did the actual thing justice, or if they were even accurate,” Jinyoung asked, putting his chin on his knees.

 

“You think about that too huh? It keeps me up at night sometimes, wondering, trying to imagine and I wish could tell you. All I know is that people used to only see one moon in the night sky, if the skies were dark enough, they could see one of the arms their home galaxy, and that’s all I know,” Mark replied, looking at Jinyoung from the corner of his eyes.

 

Jinyoung hummed, deep in thought.

 

“I know about the galaxy thing too, they could see the center of the Milky Way. It’s so strange to think about the fact that the human race originated from and lived on another planet. I can’t seem to wrap my head around it you know. Like, only a few centuries back, our relatives had led completely different lives and lived on another side of the universe; it seems so outlandish to think about, like a fairytale almost,” the brunette murmured.

 

Mark nodded, putting up an open hand up to the skies, trailing it across the two visible bands of their own home galaxy. When Jinyoung was little, his mother used to tell him stories about their ancestors, people who barely left their home planet, and how they would waste their time and money on pointless wars with one other. How they had led their planet to ruin with their destructive habits and greed. It seemed to unfathomable to him, especially since their species now were a multigalactic one. Everything in their home planet, Celestia, ran on green energy, including their spaceships, and they had never had wars with their own kind. They seldom even had violence.

 

“So, where did you go today?” Jinyoung asked, looking back down at the redhead.

 

“We went to Elclair-”

 

The younger gasped, shooting up straight and sitting down beside Mark.

 

“REALLY? Holy fuck, how was it? Did you meet the Pleiadeans? Did you talk to them? How did their cities look like? Do they really have floating cities? Just, tell me everything oh my god,” Jinyoung said clapping his hands together in excitement, his eyes glinting.

 

Mark looked at him stunned for a second, before breaking into a peal of giggles.

 

“Oh-oh my god Jinyoung, you’re such a child, it’s adorable how excited you are,” said the elder ruffling up Jinyoung’s hair.

 

He huffed, pouting at Mark’s actions and words.

 

“Well, I did meet them, but I didn’t talk to them much, at least not today. In terms of looks, well, they look exactly how they are described. They resemble humans, but like, upgraded versions of us? If I was to say something. They’re tall, their skin is perfect, their eyes are a little bigger than ours and their hair seems like it glows a little. I honestly don’t have words to describe them, you’d understand me if you saw them. It’s one of those things where you’d have to see to know or understand. Species like the Grays are much easier to describe. But honestly, even if the Pleiadeans are ethereal, they’re nothing compared to you, to me you’re the loveliest being in existence,” Mark said gently, taking Jinyoung’s hands and playing with his fingers.

 

 

“Sh-shut up, you’re so damn cheesy,” Jinyoung muttered, swallowing, eyes glued to Mark’s hand in his.

 

Mark laughed, lifting one of his hands to press a soft kiss against it. The younger’s breath caught in his throat, a spark of electricity shooting up his arm from where the redhead’s lips had touched his skin. He closed his eyes as his heart picked up its pace once more, all of his nerve endings burning. After taking a deep breath Jinyoung opened his eyes once more to see Mark staring back at him with such intensity that it cleared his mind of all thoughts and left behind only a raw urgency to pull the other in and smash their lips together.

 

“You know Jinyoung, I’m scared,” Mark said suddenly, his voice taking a somber turn.

 

Jinyoung shot him a questioning look, holding onto his hand a little tighter.

 

“Why the sudden change in the mood? Are you hiding something from me again? You always blurt stuff like that out when you’re upset. Mark, you said you wouldn’t bottle shit up anymore, please tell me,” Jinyoung said frowning.

 

Mark sighed.

 

“Our ship almost crashed into a planet the other day while we were escaping from some rogue groups. And I realized something then. I’m a Galactic Co-captain and the commander of the SpaceFleet High Guard, my job’s really fucking dangerous. I barely ever talk about it, but it makes me so afraid. Not for the fact that I have to lead an army or even that I fight on a semi-daily basis, but the fact that if a scenario arises where I die, then I won’t be able to see you ever again. And it’s so fucking terrifying. I can’t imagine not seeing you or your breathtaking smile anymore,” he said taking Jinyoung’s face into his hands, running his thumbs across his lips.

 

“Or seeing the way your eyes crinkle whenever you smile or laugh, the way you pout when you’re upset or how your eyes sparkle like stars whenever you talk about something you’re passionate or excited about. I can’t imagine not being able to hear you shout at me for annoying you or scream at Jaebeom for getting cat hair all over your couch or hearing you sing with that angelic voice of yours. I’m terrified that I won’t be able to hold you like this again. I can’t fathom that a time may come where I won’t be able to be with you in any shape or form,” Mark said with a strained voice, his bright eyes now dark and stormy.

 

Jinyoung’s whole body froze at Mark’s words.

 

“No,” he choked out.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

Jinyoung forced the elder's hands off his face, grabbing onto his jacket with shaking hands. He looked at Mark with desperation as his eyes swam with a pool of tears. He pulled the other closer to him, his lips quivering.

 

“Stop saying shit like that. Stop saying that you might leave me one day. Stop uttering crap like that. You can’t do that. You won’t leave me because I won’t let you. You can’t just come into my life, steal my secret spot, steal my snacks, annoy me almost every goddamn time we meet, make my dogs like you more than me, make fun of me for not being able to drive a ship properly, do all of those and countless more infuriating fucking things; but then also treat me kinder than anyone has ever treated me before, and listen to me when I’m upset and help me through some of the hardest times in my life. You also can’t look at me with that weird look in your eyes, the one where it’s like I’m the only one you can see, hold me and kiss my hands and cheeks and make me blush every other minute. You can't do all that and then say something like you might DIE, you just can't. Stop being so fucking stupid and for once take some damn responsibility for making me fall in love with you. If you say something like that again and don’t assure me that you’ll be careful and take care of yourself up there then I will not let you leave me-” Jinyoung shook Mark with every sentence, suddenly stopping at the expression on the redhead’s face.

 

Mark looked at him, his eyes wide as a small blush covered his cheeks and his mouth open in utter shock.

 

“W-what?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“You love me? You’re in love with me?” Mark asked, his voice almost a whisper.

 

Jinyoung blinked once, twice, and then shot up off the boulder and backed away from the elder so fast that he almost slipped and fell into the cool waters of the lake. Mark sat there frozen in disbelief.

 

“What are you talking about I never said such thing!” Jinyoung squeaked, sputtering and waving his hands all over the place.

 

“Yes, yes you did Jinyoung, you JUST said it,” Mark replied, standing up and moving closer to the younger, his mellifluous voice filled with awe.

 

Jinyoung shook his head furiously, face burning as he flapped his hands around in denial. He then turned around, forcing himself instead to stare at a falling star zipping through the sky. The waters of the lake lapped gently against his feet, soaking them. He attempted to engross himself to the sight and feeling, not daring to look at Mark. The redhead now stood beside him, his eyes fixed on him with a zealous gaze. Jinyoung could see his hair flowing about in the wind, dancing about like flames. Jinyoung swallowed thickly as his heart pulsated. He gasped as Mark suddenly turned him around. Jinyoung refused to look at the other, choosing instead to look at the wet ground. Mark put a finger on the younger’s chin, lifting his face up. Jinyoung’s breath hitched as his gaze met Mark’s, whose stormy eyes were effervescent under the starlight as he looked at him with shifting emotions. Mark lifted his hands as he brushed them against Jinyoung’s cheeks, lips and down his jaw and neck, sighing as a wistful smile spread across his face. Jinyoung's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, he almost purred in satisfaction as little jolts of pleasure cascaded through him. He grabbed onto the back of Mark’s hoodie, pulling him so close that his chest brushed against his own. The corner of Mark’s lips lifted up even more at his actions, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto Jinyoung’s forehead and then one to each of his cheeks.

 

“God Jinyoung, you drive me insane,” Mark said, his voice strained.

 

Jinyoung bit his lips, holding back the sounds that threatened to escape. Mark’s eyes followed the action, his hands traveling down to his waist, clinging on as he released a low sound of frustration and attached his lips to the spot right below Jinyoung’s ears. The younger gasped, whining as waves of pleasure surged through him. Mark bit and licked the spot lightly and left open-mouthed kisses and bruising marks down his neck and throat. Jinyoung threw his head back shaking and gave the redhead more access. Mark’s mouth left a trail of fire down to his collar bones, he nipped on them and the younger felt shocks of white-hot pleasure singe his nerve endings. Jinyoung let out a throaty moan, whimpering the other’s name as he pulled the elder up by his hair. Mark looked at him with a heated gaze and then leaned in as his breath ghosted over the brunette’s plump lips. Jinyoung's eyes fluttered closed, anticipation and excitement clouding his mind-

 

“MARK? YO MARK! We have an emergency! Where the fuck- OH, oh my god I’m so sorry for interrupting THIS, but we really have to go,” called out a voice, making them spring apart from one another.

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he played back the scenes in his mind, his hands coming up to touch his lips. He had almost kissed Mark. Almost KISSED him. He then touched his tingling neck, where the other had left hickeys, very, very visible ones. Jinyoung covered his heated cheeks, ducking his head in mortification. Mark groaned, turning around to glare at the preparator. Jackson stood by the edge of the woods decked out in combat gear, looking mildly abashed by his actions.

 

“What the fuck Jackson, can’t you see I was in the middle of something?” Mark snapped.

 

Jackson held up his hands in acknowledgment.

 

“Sorry boss, but we really do have to go. As glad as I am that you two finally decided to hook up and be all lovey-dovey, duty calls. We got a Level 9 alert back at headquarters, the Arcturians sent us a distress signal. Apparently, a fleet of Eben ships have attacked one of their main space stations, Youngjae said that it’s Valethia. The Ebens attacked and blew up their defense mechanisms too and since we’re the closest to Valethia, we gotta go,” said Jackson taking out his hologram tablet and pulled up reports for Mark to see.

 

The redhead stood up straight, his face instantly turning serious and eyes turning sharp. He walked over to Jackson and took the tablet from him, and flicked through the reports, his eyes scanning through all the information swiftly. His expression turning graver with each sentence he read.

 

“Did you alert Jaebeom?” Mark asked, walking over to his bag and pulling out a glowing pane of glass, his communication device.

 

“Yes Co-Captain, he’s already on the way to headquarters, and I’ve also alerted the Captain. She said she can’t make it, she’s still on Absynthia. So, it will have to be our fleet only,” said Jackson.

 

Mark pursed his lips and nodded.  

 

“When do we leave?”

 

“As soon as possible, the Arcturians said that they’ve already faced a heavy death toll. We leave in about two hours, but we have to head to base now to do some last-minute strategizing,” Jackson said, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Ok, you head on out I’ll reach you in a bit,” Mark replied.

 

Jackson nodded, waving to Jinyoung and then turning around and running back into the forest. Jinyoung walked up to Mark and wrapped his hands around him and put his head on the elder’s back, clinging onto the redhead tightly.

 

“What did all of that mean Mark? You’re not going into battle, are you?” he asked in a small voice laced in panic.

 

Mark sighed, turning around and enveloping Jinyoung in his arms and put the younger’s head on his shoulders. Jinyoung leaned onto the elder, even more, burying his face onto Mark’s hoodie.

 

“Yeah, I am. And this one won’t be like the usual ones, this is serious. This is what you train all the young recruits for back at the institution for Jinyoung, battles with one of the Hostile 4. I’ll be gone for a few months at the very least. Other than the battle we’ll have to help the Arcturians rebuild their space station and install in new defense systems. They'll be vulnerable and open, so we'll have to guard them since not only will raiders attack them, but it's very possible that others of the Hostile 4 will,” Mark said gravely.

 

Jinyoung released a wounded cry.

 

“I hate you, Mark. I hate you for leaving so abruptly. Please protect yourself, please stay safe. I hate that you’re leaving like this. I really don’t want you to go, and I really want to stop you, but I can’t, and I won’t. But please promise me that you’ll come back to me. Please promise me that you’ll be careful up there and that you’ll look after yourself. I just, I’m just so afraid, I’m terrified, I hate that you’re leaving me like this. Fucking promise, no- SWEAR to me that once you’re back, the first thing you’ll do is let me know,” said Jinyoung, sounding pained as tears ran down his face.

 

Mark wiped Jinyoung’s tears away tenderly, cradling his face in his hands.

 

“I swear and promise that I will ‘Nyoung,” said Mark.

 

The redhead stood up straight, and let go of the younger, but then groaned and grabbed onto his hands once more.

 

“God Jinyoung, I can’t go. I can’t go without telling you this. I just can’t because if something happens to me, and I die then I’ll never forgive myself for not letting you know. So here goes: Park Jinyoung I love you. I’m in love you. I have been irrevocably in love with you since the very first day I met you here nine years ago and you threw a huge rock at me. And ever since then my love for you has grown by leaps and bounds every time I’ve seen and talked to you. Fuck Jinyoung you-you have no idea how much you mean to me. You encapsulate my very being, my soul and my heart. When I go to sleep I think of you, when I dream, it’s about you, when I wake up I wonder what you’re doing and if you’re smiling or not, during the day all I can think about is if you’d be by the lake during the night or not because not seeing you for even a day makes my heart hurt. God, I love you so much, you brighten up my life more than all the stars do up in the sky. For the longest time, I was so alone, and everything was so bleak and dark; but then you came and little by little you lit everything up,” Mark said, his voice shaking.

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, his mouth open in shock. He blinked rapidly, his face heating up and his heart thundering in his chest at an inhuman speed. He felt dizzy and light. He felt like he could float upwards into the skies but also fall into the lake because his brain and heart could not process everything said to him.

 

“Fuck Jackson’s ringing for me. I really wish I could say more, but I have to go now. I love you so fucking much Jinyoung, take care of yourself ok? And wait for me, I know that you’re not ready even though you did inadvertently say you loved me, so I’ll wait. Bye ‘Nyoung, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” said Mark thickly, his hands trembling.

 

The elder then leaned in and kissed Jinyoung on the forehead, eyelids, nose, and cheeks. Jinyoung stood there frozen, all light feelings gone. Conflicting emotions surged through him in violent torrents. Just as Mark took a step backward, the brunette let out a choked sob and grabbed onto his sleeve.

 

“M-Mark, Mark- I just, I- Please,” Jinyoung stuttered, his whole body now quivering.

 

“Hey, hey it’s ok, I understand, don’t push yourself,” whispered Mark, holding his hands and kissing them.

 

The redhead took off one of his rings and put into the younger’s hands. He then stepped back once more as Jinyoung let out more sobs. Mark looked physically pained, his eyes looking wet as he walked back towards the forest. 

 

“I love you,” he said once more as he reached the edge and turned back and walked into the grove of trees, disappearing from sight.

 

Jinyoung cried out and fell onto the ground below, letting out choked sobs as tears clouded his visions. He clung onto the ring tightly, weeping as he repeated Mark’s name. He lay on the ground, curled into a ball as he cried himself hoarse, not caring as he lost his voice. He didn’t know how long he laid there, he didn’t care. Eventually, a loud noise from above broke him from his trance. He sniffled, looking up and felt a new wave of anguish hit him. It was the SpaceFleet High Guard ship. The sleek triangular craft glided through the skies, flying up higher and higher, the blue lights on its edges blinking. When the ship got high enough, it stopped, hovered there for a second and then zapped away in lightspeed.

 

“You took my happiness with you,” Jinyoung whispered, looking up at the heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that! I'll have part 2 up soon :) (also I swear I'll update my other stuff too


End file.
